John West's Very Hood'ems Christmas
John West's Very Hood'ems Christmas is a Hood'ems-John West crossover game. Levels The bits in italics are cutscenes. The player selects which order of characters they want to play as. When the character dies, they will switch to the next character. Level 1 The level starts off in Pink's house, where she is reading The Daily Melongraph. She then sees a page about her brother Red and Red's girlfriend Yellow. As it turns out, they have morphed into one, Orange. Shocked, she goes to where Orange is living, to try to convince Orange to unmorph. Once Pink convinces Orange to unmorph, Orange tries to unmorph, but can't. The characters travel to an abandoned warehouse. Pink summons fairies to unmorph Red and Yellow. Red and Yellow gain the power to morph and unmorph at will. Level 2 ''Red and Yellow decide to go out for a romantic day out ice skating on the newly formed ice patches which have appeared in Hood'Earth over the top of existing ponds, lakes and fishing holes. Pink (who is accopanying them, as a gooseberry) recommends that they skate on the rink directly above Serrima, as from experiance she is aware that it is usually abandoned so they will be able to have some privacy alone there. Once they arrive, it is abandoned as Pink had predicted, the three eager hood'ems run towards the ice patch, all failing to notice the warning sign reading "Danger! Thin Ice!". At this point you will unlock the ice skating minigame, that you can select from the start menu. ''Pink skates around on her own, showing off her moves, while Red and Yellow slip and slide around together without leaving the other's side; the three must avoid the cracks begining to appear in the icy flooring. Eventually an unavoidable crack will appear in the centre of the rink, ''which the characters will fall down. Luckily the three hood'ems have the ability to swim underwater, ''as long as they come up for air occasionally or collect air bubbles which appear frequently. The Hood'ems will have to avoid various underwater enemies which may attack them without warning, eventually they will reach a vast festivly decorated area containing many sea anemone, this is where they will encounter John West (fish form). The characters approach John West, ''when John sees the hood'ems he will provide each of them with equipment they can use to breathe underwater for longer periods of time then they would naturally be able to. You may now play as John West. John West tells the hood'ems he has always wished to see how the inland creatures, such as themselves, celebrated Christmas; The hood'ems agree to let him accopany him back to the surface so they can share their Christmas traditions with him. ''The four heroes swim back to the crack which the hood'ems fell through, when John West reaches the surface he transforms to his anthropomorphic form, allowing him to survive without water and to take in the natural gases surrounding Hood'Earth. Level 3 John West... Characters Playable Characters Enemies Category:Original Games Category:BizzareBarmyBuffoon's Things Category:John West (series) Category:Nintendo IC Games Category:Hood'ems (series) Category:Hood'ems Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2011 Category:Games Category:Christmas Specials Category:Rated E Games